The Devil And His Flower
The Devil And His Flower (悪魔と彼の花, Akuma to kare no hana) is the first chapter of the Hana to Akuma manga series. Synopsis Vivi arrives at the Human World where he found an infant during his second winter there in front of the gate of his mansion. He took her in, thinking it would kill some time. When the baby eventually stops from crying, Toni remarks that when people say a smile like a flower, they must mean something like the one the baby expressed. Because of this, Vivi names the baby, "Hana" which means "flower" in Japanese and decided to adopt her. One afternoon, Vivi takes his tea because Hana wouldn't stop throwing a tantrum. Then, Hana calls the attention of Vivi because of the pretty flowers which she cut off from the roses Toni diligently grew. Hana gives Vivi the flowers but he tells her that if demons touch flowers they will wither. Hana comically answers Vivi that she knows he is a demon, calling him an old man. The next day, Hana enters the room of Vivi without knocking which made Vivi annoyed, telling him that there is a guest. Vivi gets more irritated when he sees Velten who "claims" to be an old friend of him who came all the trouble to play. Abruptly, Velten notices Hana and introduces himself to the "adorable princess." Velten tells Vivi that there have been rumors about him in the Demon World that the great demon, Vivi, had took off from hell and lived in the surface and even raises a human child. Vivi foresees that Velten was sent by the Elders to take him back. After Vivi reminisces about the past, Toni interrupts him, telling him that "she" has already come. When suddenly, Hana appears and Toni tells her that Vivi is currently having his dessert. But Hana bursts in and sees Vivi drinking the blood from a lady, which made her blushed so much, calling him a pervert for not taking her blood instead. Hana hesitates to go back to her room when Vivi unexpectedly shoves her away. The next day, Velten once again visits Vivi's place but sees a gloomy Hana. He decided to invite Hana to check out the town. Meanwhile, Hana is nowhere to be found which made Toni think that Velten might bring her to the Demon World since he is a messenger for the Elders. Velten and Hana continues their trip when Hana feels sick. She tells Velten about what she saw the other day which is the reason why she is sad. As Hana continues to mourn, Velten sees the person whom she must tell her feelings to directly. Hana is surprised to see Vivi when she faints. In the evening, Velten leaves and Hana is in her room with Vivi, telling him that she loves him even if he is a demon and she wants to be with him forever. The next day, Vivi wakes up irritated once again to see Velten while Hana is happy. Hana refuses to drink her medicine which made Vivi to use the "easiest" way for Hana to drink her medicine. One morning, Toni brings Ayame Nijyō to Vivi, the woman who gives blood to him. Abruptly, Hana pushes away Vivi from her when he is about to suck her blood. Ayame created a deal with him that if he will not come to her house, she will not give him blood anymore. With this, there is no other way but to agree with it. Suddenly, Vivi pinches Hana's cheek out of annoyance but this made Hana happy where even him got surprised. The next day, Hana once again barges in to Vivi's room, excitedly telling him about the Fortune of the Full Moon in a book she's reading. With this, she wants to watch the moon together with him tonight but Vivi has an "appointment" with Ayame which made Hana depressed. Velten is in the mansion once again and protests where he is going at because he wants to go too (also Hana). Annoyed, Vivi summons a black bird out of his own shadow and tells Hana to think of it as him when he is not around but Hana does not consider it as Vivi. Velten and Hana were left at the mansion and Velten reads that the country originally had a custom of worshipping the moon; Hana adds that it's called Moon Watching (Tsukimi). Moreso, it says that while doing Moon Watching, it is celebrated by eating dumplings. Hence, Hana and the rest makes dumplings. Velten suggests to add syrup on the dumplings but Hana refuses for Vivi does not like sweet things. Hana sees Vivi on his way and becomes lonely but she becomes happy because Mr. Bird is with her. Eventually, she fell into sleep until one of the maids calls her for the moon has already risen. However, Hana gets worried because Mr. Bird is not with her when she woke up but is comforted by Velten that they would be looking for it. At Ayame's house, Ayame comments to Vivi that he rarely looks up at the sky. Vivi tells her that Hana told him that she wanted to go watch the moon with him. Ayame answers him that some say that in the west, the full moon can disturb people's hearts and in the country, however, it has always been celebrated. With this, Vivi decides to go home, telling her that if he misses that night, the next one isn't coming for another 150 years. When suddenly, a strange noise is coming out of the window. Vivi arrives at home, ignoring everything Velten is saying. He goes straight to Hana who is currently sleeping and as she awakens, she sees Vivi in front of him together with Mr. Bird. Vivi was about to erase it but Hana insists because it stayed with her when she was sad and it went and got him. Hana gets more enlightened when Vivi mentions that he will stay with her until she falls asleep. And so, Hana and Vivi, and the rest, watches the beauty of the moon. Category:Chapters